Die Ketten der Vereinigung
by Valentina1
Summary: Harry bekommt zu seinem Geburtstag 4 mysteriöse Ketten,eine neue Schülerin und andere Neuigkeiten. 5 Schuljahr
1. Nachrichten

1 Harry Potter und die Ketten der Vereinigung  
  
2  
  
3 Kapitel1  
  
„Hiiiilfeee!" Es war Montag sechs Uhr morgens und Harry Potter wachte vom Kreischen Dudleys auf.  
  
Dudley war sein Cousin und seine Lieblingshobbys waren essen, so sah er auch aus, und Harry jagen.  
  
Betrübt stand er auf. Er hatte einen wunderbaren Traum gehabt, er hatte von Cho Chang, der Sucherin aus Rawenclaw, und einem sehr hübschen Mädchen geträumt. Und wann und wo er auch an Cho dachte, ging es ihm gut. Im letzten Jahr ging sie mit Cedric Diggory und es kam ihm vor als ob sie es ernst gemeint hätte, was ihn nicht gerade freudig stimmte. Als Harry dann wider Willen ins Trimagische Turnier hineingeschlittert war, waren er und Cedric die beiden Hogwarts Champions. Harry hatte Cho auch gefragt, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball des Trimagischen Turniers gehen wollte. Leider hatte sie das schon Cedric versprochen. Harry und Cedric hatten das Turnier gewonnen aber der Trimagische Pokal stellte sich als Portschlüssel heraus, der im Auftrag von Voldemort ins Spiel gebracht wurde. Harry und Cedric wurden dann zum dunklen Lord befördert, der Cedric mit dem Avada Kedavra Fluch ermordete. In einem Duell entkam Harry nur haarscharf und er nahm die Leiche von Cedric mit nach Hogwarts. Seine Gedanken kamen wieder auf Cho und im Stehen träumte er noch ein bisschen weiter von ihr.  
  
Dudleys erneutes Kreischen holte ihn jedoch sofort in die Realität zurück. Er machte sich auf in das Zimmer von seinem Cousin zu kommen. Als er dort ankam, lachte er erst mal lauthals los. Auf dem Fenstersims saß eine Schleiereule, während Dudley sich in eine Ecke zusammengekauert und vom Anblick der Eule ganz verstört war. Für Harry war der Anblick einer Eule etwas normales, aber für Dudley war es der reinste Horror. Zur Freude Dudleys kamen endlich seine Eltern aus dem benachbartem Schlafzimmer. Onkel Vernon wollte seinem Neffen Harry eine Ohrfeige verpassen, weil er wagte zu lachen, aber dieser duckte sich, unter einem erneutem Lachanfall, gerade noch rechtzeitig. Onkel Vernon rasend vor Wut schrie: „Bring dieses verdammte Vieh hier raus!" Harry der sich immer noch nicht beruhigt hatte gehorchte. Die Szene sah wirklich zu komisch aus.  
  
In seinem Zimmer angekommen widmete er sich zuerst der Eule, nachdem er aufgehört hatte zu lachen. Sie brachte einen Brief von Ron mit.  
  
  
  
Lieber Harry  
  
Du wunderst dich bestimmt warum ich dir diese Eule geschickt habe. Unsere Familieneule Erol ist krank. Wir glauben nicht das sie so schnell wieder auf die Beine kommt, deshalb haben wir eine neue gekauft. Sie heißt Dirgol.  
  
Der eigentliche Grund warum ich dir schreibe ist das du am Freitag zu uns kommen kannst. Egal was die Muggel sagen wir holen dich ab, meine Eltern meinten nur das du erst fragen sollst. Rechne mit uns um 17.00 Uhr.  
  
Hermine wird nach ihrem Portugal Urlaub auch zu uns kommen. Wir alle gehen dann in die Winkelgasse.  
  
Hast du schon neues von Sirius gehört?  
  
Bye Ron  
  
  
  
Dabei war noch ein Paket mit Keksen die wahrscheinlich Mrs. Weasley gebacken hatte.  
  
Harry freute sich, dass er bald zum Fuchsbau kommen durfte. Ein Blick auf den Kalender sagte ihm das er während seines Geburtstages, der am folgenden Sonntag war, bei den Weasleys sein würde. Das freute ihn noch mehr. Bevor er fragen würde, ob er fahren darf, wollte er das sich die Gemüter erst einmal beruhigten.  
  
Als um neun dann Tante Petunia Dudley zum Frühstück rief ging auch Harry runter. Die zweiten Sommerferien in Folge versuchte Tante Petunia verzweifelt, dass ihr fetter Liebling Dudley abnahm. Damit sie es ihrem Sohn schmackhafter machte, mussten alle anderen ebenfalls die Diät mitmachen. Alles Hungern war aber bis jetzt so gut wie umsonst gewesen, da Dudley nur zehn Kilo, in immerhin zwei Jahren, abgenommen hatte.  
  
Das Frühstück war migrik. Jeder bekam eine Viertel Grapefruit. In Harrys Fall war sie am kleinsten. Dudley schaute auf seinen nun schon leeren Teller. Er schrie los: „Ich habe Hunger. Gibt mir was vernünftiges zu essen!"  
  
„Aber Duddi Schatz, es muss sein!" ,sagte Tante Petunia.  
  
Betrübt starrte Dudley auf Harrys Teller auf dem das Stückchen Grapefruit noch lag.  
  
Genüßlich und mit Schadenfreude aß Harry es auf.  
  
Als Harry in seinem Zimmer war ging er zu seinem Bett und hob ein loses Dielenbrett hoch. Er nahm eine große Keksschachtel heraus die er von Ron bekommen hatte, kurz nachdem er einen Hilferuf an seine Freunde geschickt hatte. Er bat sie, gleich als er hörte das Dudley wieder auf Diät gesetzt wurde, dass sie ihm Essen schicken sollten.  
  
Er hatte nur noch diese eine angebrochene Keksschachtel und die gerade geschickten Kekse, aber das reichte wohl bis Freitag. Als ihm Freitag einfiel stand er auf, lies die angebrochene Keksschachtel, Keksschachtel sein und ging in die Küche.  
  
Dort traf er Onkel Vernon der die Zeitung las.  
  
„Onkel Vernon?" Ein Brummen bestätigte ihm das er reden durfte. „Ich wollte fragen, ob ich am Freitag zu den Weasleys darf." Nun war es raus. Gespannt wartete er was die Antwort war.  
  
„Sicher"  
  
Die Antwort überraschte ihn. Er hatte sich auf eine endlose Diskussion mit Onkel Vernon eingestellt. Dann hörte er aber ein Murmeln was sich nach ,Haben wir ihn wenigstens früher los' , anhörte.  
  
Freudig ging Harry nach oben in sein Zimmer. Hedwig, seine Eule wartete bereits auf ihn.  
  
Sofort kritzelte er eine Nachricht für Ron, in der stand, dass er kommen durfte, auf einen Zettel. Er band diesen an seine Eule, sie erhob sich und Harry schaute ihr noch nach bis sie verschwand.  
  
Nun war ihm leichter ums Herz. In fünf Tagen durfte er zu Ron und den anderen Weasleys.  
  
  
  
Den ganzen Tag über war Harry sehr aufgeregt. Als er von Tante Petunia die Strafe wegen der Geschehnisse morgen bekam, gab es gewaltigen Ärger. Er musste das Auto waschen und das Unkraut jäten. Beim Auto waschen vergaß er das Fenster zu schließen und prompt war der ganze Innenraum des Autos nass. Nachdem Unkraut jäten lag Onkel Vernon drei Tage im Bett, weil Harry mit der Hacke ein Loch in den gepflegten Rasen gehaut hatte. In dieses Loch musste ausgerechnet Onkel Vernon, mit seinen nicht geraden kleinen Füßen, stolpern und sich den Fuß verstauchen. Obwohl sein Onkel Schmerzen hatte ließ er es sich nicht nehmen Harry humpelnd zu jagen, um ihm eine Saftige Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Als Harry kurz von der Höllenjagt verschnaufte holte sein Onkel ihn ein und machte sein Ziel wahr. Jetzt bekam er doch noch seine Ohrfeige. Harry dachte sich noch: „Meine Güte wie kann der trotz Schmerzen und Übergewicht so schnell laufen. Große Schmerzen kann der nicht gerade haben."  
  
  
  
Zur Feier des Tages gab es an diesem Abend ausnahmsweise ein Diätschnitzel. Onkel Vernon stoß darauf an, dass sie bald Harry loshatten. Es war ihnen noch nie peinlich in Gegenwart Harrys nicht gerade angenehme Sachen über ihn zu besprechen. Da Harry sehr glücklich darüber war aus diesem Irrenhaus, wie er es seinen Freunden schilderte, raus zu kommen störte ihn diese Unterhaltung nicht weiter.  
  
  
  
Am Abend schaute die ganze Familie fernsehen. Harry verspürte keine besondere Lust Onkel Vernon andauernd über seine Schmerzen im Fuß jammern zu hören, deswegen machte er sich schnell aus dem Staub.  
  
In seinem Zimmer stürzte er sich auf die angebrochene Keksschachtel. Das Schnitzel hatte scheußlich geschmeckt und jetzt musste er den Geschmack erst mal loswerden.  
  
Nachdem dies geschehen war holte er unter einem Kopfkissen das Foto von Cho hervor. Er hatte es von Colin Creevey bekommen. Colin war ein großer Fan von Harry. Immer und überall fotografiert er ihn, was Harry fürchterlich auf die Nerven ging. Nur in dieser Hinsicht, das er von Cho ein Foto bekam, war für ihn nützlich. Das Foto zeigte, wie Cho auf dem Besen flog und im Hintergrund war Harry zu sehen. Colin machte dieses Foto als Harry den goldenen Schnatz sah und ihn fangen wollte, doch Cho flog Colin direckt vor die Linse als auch sie den Schnatz entdeckt hatte. Colin wollte dieses Foto wegschmeißen, da sein Idol nicht gut darauf zu sehen war, aber Harry rettete es aus dem Mülleimer.  
  
Lange betrachtete er es und träumte wie es wohl wäre wenn er mit Cho zusammen sein würde.  
  
" Hey James!" Erschrocken drehte sich Harry um. Niemand war im Raum und trotzdem... Die Stimme hatte sich angehört als hätte Sirius, seinem Patenonkel, gesprochen. Er überlegte: James...so hieß sein Vater.  
  
Harry schüttelte die verwirrenden Gedanken weg. Er guckte auf die Uhr und erschrak. Es war schon zwanzig nach zehn. Er musste wohl eingeschlafen sein. Er machte sich fertig und legte sich ins Bett.  
  
Harry fand lange kein Schlaf. Zu sehr beschäftigten ihn diese zwei Worte, die er gerade eben gehört hatte. Aber irgendwann musste er wohl doch eingeschlafen sein  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry wieder von einem Kreischen auf. Diesmal aber von Onkel Vernon.  
  
Harry stand mit dem Gedanken auf, ob er überhaupt irgendwann in den Ferien ausschlafen könnte. So wie sich das Kreischen Onkel Vernons anhörte sollte er sich so schnell wie möglich anziehen und nach unten begeben.  
  
Im Wohnzimmer fand er Onkel Vernon vor. Mit verbundenem Fuß. Harry viel es wieder ein. Richtig, sein Onkel hatte ja gestern einen Unfall "seinetwegen" gehabt.  
  
Mürrisch fragte Harry: „Was willst du denn?"  
  
"Sei nicht so frech! Ich brauche meine Zeitung." Als sein Neffe den Mund aufmachte, um zu frage warum denn ausgerechnet er, erwiderte Onkel Vernon: „Petunia ist nach London gefahren, um für Dudley seine neuen Schulsachen zu kaufen. Und Dudley bitte ich nicht, es ist ja noch früh und er braucht seinen Schlaf. Und jetzt dalli, dalli hol mir meine Zeitung!"  
  
Der Tag begann ja gut!  
  
Eine überraschende Wendung gab es an diesem Tag doch. Dobby, der ehemalige Hauself der Familie Malfoy und jetziger von Hogwarts, besuchte Harry. Als Harry in seinem Zimmer war um ein bißchen in den alten Büchern von Hogwarts zu blättern (wobei er sorgfältig vermied nicht die von Zaubertränke anzuschauen, denn das würde ihn zu sehr an die grausigen Stunden unten in den Kerkern mit Professor Snape erinnern), da tauchte Dobby mit einem leisen Plopp auf Harry's Büchern auf.  
  
Vor Freude sprang Harry auf: „Dobby was machst du denn hier?"  
  
„Ich bin hier um sie zu warnen, Harry Potter Sir!", antwortete Dobby, wobei er ein wenig beleidigt klang.  
  
„Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten Dobby. Ich war nur so überrascht. Aber wovor willst du mich schon wieder warnen?" Dobbys Miene beunruhigte Harry. Sicher, der Hauself übertrieb gerne, aber irgend etwas sagte Harry das es diesmal wirklich ernst war. Dies bestätigte auch Dobbys Antwort: „Professor Dumbledore ist krank, Sir. Keine normale Krankheit ist es da bin ich mir sicher. Professor Dumbledore beauftragte mich Sie zu warnen, Sir. Sie sollen dieses Jahr besonders vorsichtig sein, auch noch in den Ferien, Sir."  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht genau, Sir. Vielleicht wegen der Krankheit. Aber genaues weiß ich nicht. Ich muss jetzt auch los, Sir."  
  
„Ist gut Dobby, bis in Hogwarts." Mit einem Plopp verschwand Dobby auch schon wieder. Die Nachricht verwirrte Harry. Der Schulleiter war bisher noch nie krank gewesen, jedenfalls hatte er nie etwas davon bemerkt. Und außerdem: Welche Krankheit konnte niemand heilen? Es musste eine seltene oder ungewöhnliche sein, wofür es noch kein Gegenmittel gab. Vielleicht hatte es sogar mit Voldemort zu tun. Harry machte sich klar das alles schwarz Sehen nichts brachte.  
  
Harry wünschte jetzt zu sehr das seine Eule da wäre, damit er die Neuigkeiten gleich Ron mitteilen konnte. Er fing an einen Brief an ihn zu schreiben  
  
  
  
Lieber Ron  
  
Du wirst nicht glauben wer am Dienstag bei mir war. Dobby. Er hat mich im Namen von Dumbledore gewarnt. Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich dieses Jahr besonders Obacht geben sollte auch in den Ferien. Dumbledore ist krank. Ich mache mir ernsthaft sorgen. Anscheinend kann niemand die Krankheit heilen. Was er bloß hat?  
  
Ich bin sehr froh wenn ich endlich bei euch bin. Die Dursleys machen mich sicherlich noch wahnsinnig.  
  
Am Besten ist wenn Hedwig bei dir bleibt, da ich es für unsinnig halte sie für höchstens einen Tag noch zurückzuschicken und sie mich möglicherweise noch verpasst.  
  
Bis Bald Harry  
  
  
  
Am Mittwoch kam Hedwig zurück, klar das Harry nicht bis Freitag warten konnte und die Neuigkeiten sofort mit seiner Eule los schickte.  
  
Die restlichen Tag, bis Freitag, passierte nichts weiter aufregendes, bis darauf das Harry von Onkel Vernon wie immer rum geschubst wurde (im Sinne von Befehlen folgen, ist doch eigentlich klar, oder * g*)  
  
  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Endlich war der lang ersehnte Freitag. Heute konnte Harry zu den Weasleys .  
  
Harry wachte früh morgens auf. Da er nicht mehr schlafen konnte ,packte er seine Sachen zusammen. Es dauerte lange bis er fertig würde, weil er die Karte des Herumtreibers und den Tarnumhang seines Vaters so gut versteckt hatte, dass er sie einfach nicht fand. Dann viel im doch noch ein, dass er die Sachen in der Kommode unter einem zweiten Boden, den er selbst eingebaut hatte, gesteckt hatte.  
  
Den ganzen Morgen waren Tante und Onkel ganz schön aufgeregt. Und Dudley erst: Er versuchte alles mögliche um seinen Hintern abdecken zu können,. Es viel ihm ganz schön schwer weil sein Hintern so fett war wie der Bauch eines Brauereigaules (obwohl eigentlich noch fetter). Er hatte vor ein paar Jahren nämlich die schmerzhafte Erfahrung gemacht wie das ist, wenn man einen Schweineschwanz an gezaubert bekommt. Hagrid hatte ihm einen gezaubert, als er Harry mitteilte, dass er ein Zauberer war.( Siehe Band 1 Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen) Also war es keine schöne Idee mit allen Dursley Mitgliedern an einem Tisch zu sitzen.  
  
„Rück mir die Butter rüber!", schnauzte Onkel Vernon Harry an. Harry murmelte in sich hinein: „Du hast nicht bitte gesagt", reichte aber doch die Butter rüber. Zum Glück hatte das der Onkel nicht gehört, sonst hätte es sicherlich noch ein Donnerwetter gegeben.  
  
Obwohl alle Angst hatten vor dem bevorstehenden Besuch, da alle Besuche von Zauberern in einer Katastrophe geendet haben, ließ es sich Tante Petunia nicht nehmen, Harry noch ein paar Arbeiten aufzuhalsen. Leider gingen die viel langsamer vorbei als es sonst der Fall war. Wenn man sich auf etwas freute, was man nicht erwarten konnte, hatte die Zeit so eine Tücke, dass sie viel langsamer vorbei geht. Dies hatte Harry oft genug erlebt.  
  
Aber trotzdem ließ sich Harry nicht nehmen sich auf die bevorstehenden Tage zu freuen.  
  
Er war so nervös das er alle2 Minuten auf die Uhr guckte 


	2. Im Fuchsbau

Harry Potter und die Ketten der Vereinigung  
  
Kapitel 2  
Heute war der lang ersehnte Freitag, an dem Harry endlich zum Fuchsbau gebracht werden würde. Harry wachte früh auf und weil er nicht mehr schlafen konnte packte er seine Sachen zusammen. Das dauerte einige Zeit, weil er ein paar Sachen, wie z.B. die Karte der Rumtreiber und den Umhang seines Vaters ,der unsichtbar machte, so gut versteckt hatte, dass auch er sie nicht mehr fand. Dann hatte er eine Erleuchtung, er hatte die Sachen in der Kommode unter einem zweiten Boden, den er selbst eingebaut hatte, gesteckt.  
  
Den ganzen Morgen waren Tante und Onkel ganz schön aufgeregt. Und Dudley erst: Er übte schon wie er am besten seinen Hintern abdecken könnte, was schwer war da dieser so fett war, wie der eines Brauereigaules. Er hatte vor ein paar Jahren nämlich die schmerzhafte Erfahrung gemacht, wie das ist, wenn man einen Schweineschwanz bekommt. Hagrid hatte ihm einen gezaubert, als er Harry die erfreuliche Nachricht überbracht hatte, dass er ein Zauberer sei. Also war es keine schöne Spannung mit allen Dursley Mitgliedern an einem Tisch zu sitzen.  
  
"Rück mir die Butter rüber!", schnauzte Onkel Vernon Harry an. Harry murmelte in sich hinein: "Du hast nicht bitte gesagt", reichte aber doch die Butter rüber. Zum Glück hatte DAS der Onkel nicht gehört.  
  
Obwohl alle Angst hatten, vor dem bevorstehenden Besuch, weil alle Besuche von Zauberern in einer Katastrophe geendet hatten, ließ es sich Tante Petunia nicht nehmen, Harry noch ein paar Arbeiten aufzuhalsen. Leider gingen die viel langsamer vorbei, als es sonst der Fall war. Wenn man sich auf etwas freute, was man nicht erwarten konnte, hatte die Zeit so eine Tücke, dass sie viel langsamer vorbei ging. Dies hatte Harry oft genug erlebt.  
  
Aber trotzdem ließ sich Harry nicht nehmen sich auf die bevorstehenden Tage zu freuen.  
  
Er guckte alle 2 Minuten auf die Uhr.   
  
5 Uhr rückte immer näher (wäre auch schlimm wenn es nicht so wäre). Harry wuselte die ganze Zeit im Haus herum, auf der Suche nach vielleicht Vergessenem, sodass die Dursleys ihn in auf sein Zimmer schickten.  
  
Um Punkt 5 klingelte es an der Tür. Als Harry vollbepackt zur Tür kam, stand Ms. Figg mit Onkel Vernon an der Tür und sie unterhielten sich. Harrys Herz sank schwer nach unten. Mrs. Figg fragte: "Soll ich den kleinen an Dudleys Geburtstag nehmen? Ich brauche Hilfe im Garten und würde mich über seinen Besuch freuen!"   
  
`Oh Gott nein, das kann man mir nicht antun` dachte sich Harry.   
  
"Ich bedaure. Er wird da nicht bei uns sein," sagte sein Onkel, "er ist bei...." Er wurde unterbrochen, als ein Auto vorfuhr. Mr. Weasley stieg , gefolgt von Ron, aus dem Auto aus. "Harry" "Ron," seine Freude war an seinem Gesicht abzulesen, " ich dachte schon ihr kommt nicht. Tolles Auto." Dieses war ein blaues Familienauto. Innen hatten 12 Personen platzt. Harry ahnte, das der Innenraum magisch vergrößert war. Von außen sah es nämlich nicht danach aus, als ob 12 Personen drinnen sitzen konnten. Mr. Weasley machte ein zufriedenes Gesicht. "Danke Harry. Das habe ich vom..." Er verstummte, als er merkte, dass Mr. Dursley ihn anstarrte und seinen Worten lauschte. Keine Frage, ihm gefiel das Auto.  
  
Anscheinend merkte man Harry an, dass er endlich gehen wollte, denn Mr. Weasley räusperte sich und fragte Harry, wo er denn sein Gepäck habe.  
  
Endlich waren sie im Auto und fuhren los. Onkel Vernon riss sich von dem Anblick des Autos los und ging ins Haus, die ratlose Mrs. Figg hinter sich zurück lassend, so viel konnte Harry noch erkennen, bis sie um eine Ecke fuhren. Nun konnten die Ferien erst richtig beginnen!  
  
"Wo sind denn die anderen?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Die durften nicht mit, du weißt ja was das letzte Mal passiert ist! Deshalb wollten wir das Empfangskomitee klein halten." ,Ron grinste in sich hinein, "Das Auto haben wir von Zaubereiministerium. Paps hätte befördert werden können, aber er hat es nicht gewollt. Und deshalb haben sie uns das Auto geschenkt." Ins Ron´s Stimme klang Stolz.  
  
Allmählich wurde es dunkel und Mr. Weasley meinte, dass sie in einer halben Stunde im Fuchsbau ankommen würden. Da Ron für Harry ein paar Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen mitgenommen hatte, er wusste schließlich, dass Harry in den Ferien mit Zauberei nichts zu tun haben würde, verging die restliche Fahrt wie im Flug.  
  
Harry sah schon von weitem das windschiefe Gebäude, den Fuchsbau. Die Weasleys hatten im Laufe der Jahre immer mehr Stockwerke an das ursprüngliche Gebäude gezaubert. Manche, auch Zauberer, fanden, dass der Fuchsbau eine heruntergekommene alte Bruchbude sei. Aber Harry fand, dass es kein Haus gab, dass besser zu einer Zaubererfamilie passte, außer natürlich Hogwarts.  
  
Als sie in die Auffahrt fuhren, spürte Harry schon den Trubel, der im Haus los war. Und tatsächlich. Als Harry durch die Tür trat roch er schon den Bratengeruch. Ginny, der einzige weibliche Nachwuchs im Hause Weasley und jüngstes Familienmitglied, die gerade die Treppe runterkam, schrie kurz auf und flüchtete in die Küche. Harry hörte, wie Ginny mit lauter und aufgeregter Stimme "Harry ist da" schrie. Und schon stürzten Fred und George aus der Küche, dicht gefolgt von Mrs. Weasley. Diese drückte Harry an sich. Mrs. Weasley sagte: "Gute Fahrt gehabt, Harry?"  
  
"Ja danke" Harry wand sich aus der Umarmung von Mrs. Weasley heraus.  
  
Mr. Weasley betrat nach Ron keuchend das Haus, denn er schleppte ein Großteil von Harry`s Gepäck. Er stellte es kurz ab.  
  
"Stellst du das Gepäck bitte in Ron´s Zimmer?", meinte Mrs. Weasley als sie ihren Mann sah. "Du kannst dann auch gerade eine Matratze vom Keller zaubern. Es macht dir doch nichts aus, auf dem Boden zu schlafen?" Die letzten Worte richtete sie an Harry. Er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, so glücklich war er endlich hier zu sein.  
  
Der Rummel legte sich allmählich und Ron machte Harry ein Zeichen nach oben. Ron ging vor und Harry folgte ihm in sein Zimmer. Ron sprach los, vermutlich brannte es ihm seit Tagen auf der Seele: "Das ist ja ein Ding mit Dumbledore. Mir wäre fast die Spucke weggetrocknet. Was er wohl hat?"   
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wollen wir nicht lieber warten, bis Hermine kommt. Wann kommt sie überhaupt?"   
  
"Sie meinte sie komme morgen im Laufe des Tages." Harry merkte Ron an, dass er sich nur ungern fügen wollte, aber da konnte er auch nichts machen, schließlich wollte er die Geschichte nicht zweimal besprechen.  
  
  
Am nächsten Tag, um zwei Uhr herum, klingelte es an der Tür. Harry wollte gerade in die Küche gehen, aber da anscheinend niemand die Tür öffnen wollte, tat er es. Eine Person mit glatten, hellbraunen Haaren stand vor der Tür. Hermine hatte sich im Laufe der Ferien so verändert, dass er sie kaum noch erkannte. Nicht nur ihre Haare, sondern auch ihre Figur und ihre Haut, hatten sich verändert. Sie war braun gebrannt. Er war geschockt. Das einzige was er hervor bringen konnte war: "Hermine wie siehst du denn aus?"   
  
" Sehr charmant", meinte sie.   
  
"Entschuldige, komm rein." Hermine schleppte ihren Koffer herein. Harry war immer noch so unbeholfen, ihm war ja klar, dass es nicht die feinste Art und Weise ist, Hermine nicht zu helfen, so dass er nach einigem überlegen: "Hermine ist da!", rief. Ihm nächsten Moment, einer Sturzflut gleich, stürmten alle Weasleys aus ihren Zimmern hervor und blieben genau wie Harry erst einmal verdutzt stehen. Nur hatten sie sich besser im Griff, als vorher Harry. Mrs Weasley nahm Hermine in die Arme und keifte sofort: "Habt ihr keine Manieren, was habe ich euch denn all die Jahre gelernt? Bringt unserem Gast was zu essen!" Hermine aber wehrte ab.   
  
"Nicht nötig Mrs Weasley. Ich habe auf der Fahrt hierher was gegessen."  
  
"Unsere Kleine ließ es sich nicht nehmen sofort zu ihren Freunden zu fahren, obwohl wir erst gestern angekommen sind. Meine Frau musste dann schnell noch waschen, damit sie nicht ganz leer ausgeht. Und dann in aller Her Gotts frühe sind wir los gefahren" Mr Granger hatte sich unbemerkt ins Haus gestohlen, mit den restlichen Koffern von Hermine. Nun war Mr Weasley daran aufgeregt zu piepsen. Er unterhielt sich immer gerne mit den Grangers, sehr interessante Leute pflegte er zu sagen. Mit wildem Händespektakel bat Mr Weasley Mr Granger zu sich ins Haus, aber dieser konnte der Einladung nicht folgen, da er, wie er sagte noch vor Nachteinbruch zu Hause sein wollte.  
  
Harry und Ron wollten sich so schnell wie möglich mit Hermine nach oben begeben, bevor noch jemand auf die Idee kam, sie sollen den ganzen Packen Koffer von Hermine in ihr Zimmer tragen. Das Begrüßungsgeschnatter verstummte allmählich und Ron nutzte die Chance. Er fasste Hermine beim Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich nach oben. So schnell wie sie dachten waren sie anscheinend doch nicht, denn Mrs Weasleys Stimme ertönte von unten:" Seit ihr bitte so nett und bringt Hermines Gepäck mit nach oben? Sie schläft in Ginnys Zimmer!"   
  
"Ja Mum", Ron machte nicht gerade ein glückliches Gesicht.  
  
Harry half Ron das Gepäck die Treppe hoch zu schleppen. Hermine ging stumm hinter ihren Freunden her. Ron mochte diese stumme Prozession anscheinend nicht denn er fragte Hermine: "Wie konntest du dich denn in dieser kurzen Zeitspanne so verändern?"   
  
Hermine erleichtert, dass etwas Stimmung aufkam antwortete: "Ich habe mich eigentlich gar nicht verändert, ich trage nur andere Klamotten. Ich habe mir meine Haare nur etwas heller färben lassen und nun ja ich weiß jetzt wie ich meine Haare immer glatt machen kann."   
  
Darauf konnten die Jung vorerst nichts erwidern, denn langsam wurden die Koffer richtig schwer. Sie waren nun im dritten Stock angekommen. Erschöpft ließen Harry und Ron erstmal die Koffer sinken, um kurz zu verschnaufen. "Sag mal Hermine was hast du da alles drin?", fragte Harry außer Atem.   
  
Hermine schien sich zu genieren. Aber dann meinte sie dazu: "Ich habe euch doch gerade eben erzählt, das ich meine Haare jetzt glatt bekomme nur benötigt man dazu etwas Hilfe."   
  
" Soll das heißen wir haben gerade nur deine Haarsachen hochgeschleppt?", empört schaute Ron Hermine an.   
  
"Natürlich nicht, da sind auch noch meine Schulsachen und meine Anziehsachen dabei", belehrte sie Ron.  
  
"Na gut zu wissen", meinte Ron erbost.  
  
Harry, der einen Streit bevorsah, sagte schnell: "Ich glaube wir bringen mal Hermines Sachen in ihr Zimmer, dann kann sie sich ausruhen, du bist ja sicherlich müde, nicht?" Die letzten Worte richtete er an Hermine. Sie nickte. Harry seufzte erleichtert, denn auch Ron schien einverstanden und sein Gesicht war nicht mehr rot vor Zorn.  
  
Sobald die zwei Jungen das Gepäck von Hermine untergebracht hatten, sprudelte Ron los: "Also ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich finde das ganze mit Dunbledore ganz schön merkwürdig."   
  
Sie schwiegen betroffen. Wenn sie ehrlich waren, machte es sie ganz schön nervös, dass sie wussten, dass es immer noch Krankheiten gab, die keiner heilen konnte. Hermine brachte dann doch heraus: "Ihr kennt doch Dumbledore. Er war ja noch nie krank und er ist ein zäher Hund. Er wird sich bestimmt wieder erholen." Obwohl Hermine´s Gesicht nicht gerade Zuversicht ausströmte, beruhigten die Worte Hermines doch ihre zwei Freunde.  
  
  
Den restlichen Tag blieb Hermine verschwunden. Als Ron und Harry mal nachschauen wollten, wo sie den ganzen Tag über blieb, kamen sie an Fred und George´s Zimmer vorbei. Sie wollten schon weitergehen, als sie aus dem Zimmer die Stimme von Hermine hörten: "Nicht zu viel davon, Fred." Verdutzt schauten sich Harry und Ron an. "Was die da drin wohl treiben?", fragte Harry. Ron überlegte eine Zeit, dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf: "Ich glaube ich weiß, was die da drinnen machen!" 


End file.
